callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Upgraded weapons/Black Ops II
Handguns M1911 vs Mustang and Sally Python vs Cobra Five-seven vs Ultra Dual Wield Five-Seven vs Ultra & Violet B23R vs B34R Executioner vs Voice of Justice KAP-40 vs Karmic Atom Perforator-4000 Remington New Model Army vs Sassafras Mauser C96 vs Boomhilda Melee Weapons Silver Spoon vs Golden Spork One Inch Punch vs Iron Fists Submachine Guns MP5 vs MP115 Kollider Chicom CQB vs Chicom Cataclysmic Quadruple Burst AK74U vs AK74-FU2 PDW-57 vs Predictive Death Wish 57000 M1927 vs Speakeasy Uzi vs Uncle Gal MP40 vs The Afterburner Skorpion EVO vs Evolved Death Stalker Assault Rifles FAL vs WN SMR vs SM1L3R MTAR vs Malevolent Taxonomic Anodized Redeemer Type 25 vs Strain 25 M8A1 vs Micro Aerator Colt M16A1 vs Skullcrusher M14 vs Mnesia Galil vs Lamentation M27 vs Mystifier AN-94 vs Actuated Neutralizer 94000 AK47 vs Reznov's Revenge STG-44 vs Spatz-447 + SCAR-H vs Agarthan Reaper Light Machine Guns HAMR vs SLDG HAMR RPD vs Relativistic Punishment Device LSAT vs FSIRT MG08/15 vs Magna Collider Sniper Rifles DSR 50 vs Dead Specimen Reactor 5000 Barrett M82A1 vs Macro Annihilator SVU-AS vs Shadowy Veil Utilizer Ballista vs Infused Arbalest Shotguns Olympia vs Hades Remington 870 MCS vs Refitted-870 Mechanical Cranium Sequencer M1216 vs Mesmerizer S12 vs Synthetic Dozen KSG vs Mist Maker Launchers RPG vs Rocket Propelled Grievance Specials War Machine vs Dystopic Demolisher Ballistic Knife vs Krauss Refibrillator Death Machine vs Meat Grinder Wonder Weapons Ray Gun vs Porter's X2 Ray Gun Blundergat vs The Sweeper Acid Gat vs Vitriolic Withering Ray Gun Mark II vs Porter's Mark II Ray Gun Paralyzer vs Petrifier Staff of Lightning vs Kimat's Bite Staff of Fire vs Kagutsuchi's Blood Staff of Ice vs Ull's Arrow Staff of Wind vs Boreas' Fury Trivia *In 'Black Ops II'', the Pack-a-Punched weapons' camouflage depends on the map that is being played:'' **In Green Run, Die Rise, and Buried it is a swirling tone with a mix of red and green, and a shining metal covering. **In Mob of the Dead, it is a rock camouflage with glowing magma lines forming the symbol for human transmutation on it. **In Origins, it is a shiny light-blue camouflage that resembles ice, with what also appears to have an underlaying space design. *"LSAT" and "FSIRT" are anagrams of the words "last" and "first". *"B34R" is leet for "bear". *"SM1L3R" is leet for "smiler". *Some of the Pack-a-Punched weapon names are backronyms of the weapon's original name (i.e. the RPD becomes the "''Relativistic 'P'unishment 'D'evice" and the MTAR becomes the "M''alevolent ''Taxonomic 'A'nodized 'R'''edeemer"). **"Synthetic Dozen" stands for "Synthetic 12", a backronym of the unupgraded name "S12". *"HAMR" is often called the "Hammer" by the community, so "SLDG HAMR" refers to a "sledge hammer". *"Ultra & Violet" refers to ultraviolet rays. *"Reznov's Revenge" refers to Viktor Reznov as the AK-47 was the last weapon Reznov wielded before his death. *The name of the Pack-a-Punched version of the Uzi, "Uncle Gal", is a reference to Major Uziel Gal, the designer of the Uzi. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies